Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, de l'été qui suit la mort de Dumbledore à la bataille finale de Poudlard. Femslash léger Alicia/Katie. Drabble.


_Disclaimer : De toutes évidences, les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic, juste pour le plasir!_

_Cette histoire est juste un petit drabble sans prétention, se déroulant entre la fin du tome 6 et la fin du tome 7. Femslash Alicia Spinnet / Katie Bell mais rien de graphique. _

_Commentaires bienvenus!_

* * *

><p>Cela aurait pu être un été magnifique.<p>

Pour Katie Bell, cela avait été un été magnifique. Le plus magnifique de tous. Malgré les six mois passés à Sainte Mangouste dans l'année. Malgré la chute de Dumbledore du haut de la tour d'astronomie de l'école. Malgré la mort qui rodait dehors et qui frappait de plus en plus souvent. Malgré le spectre terrifiant de Voldemort qui s'étirait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Cela avait été un été magnifique, parce que Katie l'avait passé avec ses amis, parce qu'elle l'avait passé avec Alicia, sa meilleure amie. Parce qu'Alicia l'avait embrassée un soir, juste derrière chez elle, après une folle course en balai qu'elles avaient fini en riant et en se tenant la main. Parce que Katie ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse que quand Alicia avait parcouru la distance qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dire à Alicia depuis combien de temps elle rêvait de ce moment.

Cela avait été un été magnifique parce que Katie Bell avait fait l'amour pour la première fois avec la fille qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis presque trois ans, par un après midi ensoleillé dans sa chambre pendant que leurs parents respectifs s'étaient rassemblés pour établir un protocole de protection mutuel en cas d'attaque.

Cela avait été un été magnifique quand elle était arrivée à la petite fête que les jumeaux Weasley avaient organisé pour fêter son diplôme, et qu'Alicia l'avait embrassée devant tout le monde et que les garçons avaient sifflé et tapé des pieds et qu'Angelina leur avait adressé un clin d'œil amusé et encourageant.

Après, bien sur, l'été était passé, et il avait laissé place à la guerre et à ses horreurs, aux massacres, aux injustices, aux emprisonnements arbitraires. Mais un soir, prés du feu, dans une de ces maisons perdues où elles se cachaient du ministère parce que les parents de Katie étaient des nés moldus et que ceux d'Alicia criaient haut et fort que le Ministère était corrompu, Alicia lui avait fait l'amour et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et Katie avait pensé que l'hiver serait peut-être beau lui aussi.

Il l'avait été, de cachettes en cachettes, malgré tout, dans les bras d'Alicia, jusqu'à ce que leurs parents soient arrêtés, et Alicia l'avait consolée et lui avait répété qu'elle l'aimait avec une douceur infinie.

« Pour toujours? » avait demandé Katie.

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » avait répondu Alicia.

La mort, elles l'avaient déjà défiée de nombreuses fois ensemble quand elles avaient senti leurs galions de l'armée de Dumbledore s'allumer alors qu'un nouvel été s'annonçait. Elles s'étaient levées d'un bond de devant la radio où elles essayaient d'écouter Lee Jordan animer Potterveille, avaient transplané chez Angelina Johnson puis Olivier Dubois où Lee se trouvait justement, et ils avaient tous fait la route ensemble jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, prêts à en finir avec cette guerre à l'appel de Harry Potter. Dans la salle sur demande bondée qu'elles avaient eu l'occasion de fréquenter tant de fois avec l'armée de Dumbledore, elles avaient retrouvé les jumeaux, échangés quelques nouvelles et mêmes quelques blagues, et pendant un instant, il leur avait semblé qu'ils y étaient tous réunis pour faire une grande fête plutôt que la guerre. Mais juste avant de partir, Alicia avait serré Katie dans ses bras avec une force inhabituelle, et elle l'avait embrassée et redit encore qu'elle l'aimait, et Katie lui avait répété « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ».

Elles étaient restées ensemble aussi longtemps que possible, au milieu des explosions, des hurlements, des pleurs, des mares de sang, des cadavres, des bêtes féroces et des sorts de morts qui sifflaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Puis elles avaient été séparées, quand une énorme pierre s'était détachée du plafond, et qu'elles avaient sauté chacune d'un coté, et juste après, Katie avait vu Alicia bondir de derrière la pierre pour courir à l'aide de Colin Crivey, et juste avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, Alicia lui avait lancé un de ces sourires qui rallumaient le courage de Gryffondor de Katie, et elle était partie de son coté, à la suite de George Weasley. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle devait voir Alicia en vie.

Quand elle la revit après cela, tout était fini, ils avaient gagné. Harry avait tué Voldemort, des feux d'artifice explosaient au-dessus de Poudlard, les gens se congratulaient et s'embrassaient de toutes parts, elle entendait même répandre la nouvelle de la libération d'Azkaban. Mais la vue d'Alicia, allongée sans vie au milieu des pertes de la bataille, l'empêchait de penser à ses parents qui seraient bientôt libres et prés d'elle, l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle tomba à genoux prés d'elle, et au milieu du vacarme et de l'agitation, personne ne lui prêta attention quand elle prit la main glaciale de son amie entre ses doigts. Elle traça malgré elle la peau rude de la paume de la main d'Alicia et repensa à son sourire et à sa promesse. « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ».

La mort leur avait donné six mois.

_Fin_.


End file.
